Episode 2105 (8th August 1996)
Plot Seth has been getting the silent treatment from Betty all night. Linda is disappointed that Biff does not remember that it is her driving test today. She receives a good luck card from Zoe and Susie. Chris and Kim are frosty with each other. Kim is furious when Jean offers Chris a cup of tea, not wanting him around longer than is necessary. Faye thanks Rachel for the previous evening. She asks in the shop if there is anyone who does a good massage and Viv recommends Susie. Rachel looks uncomfortable at the mention of her name. Kim is sulking in her room. Jean wants to know what is wrong and Kim leads her to believe that Chris has been pestering her. Jean promises to keep Chris out of her way. Linda is nervous before her driving test. Zoe has to force her to get in the car. Sarah has to comfort Alice when some of the kids at the farm tease her about her dad. Alice thinks that her dad lives in Australia, but Robert is about to tell her the truth. Faye is being driven mad by workmen. She is rude to Betty when she complains about the noise. Steve smooths things over with Betty, but Faye still makes a fuss. Linda arrives back from her test - she has passed, but starts to cry because of the state of her relationship with Biff. Sarah tells Kathy and Sean about the story that Alice has invented about her dad. Nick's trial date has been put back apparently. Linda is still upset. Susie tries to comfort her. Rachel is being bitchy to Alan about Faye. She lets Susie down again about the aerobics. Zoe tells Biff about Linda and her driving test. He had forgotten. Kathy has a chat with Alice. She gently tells her that Nick had an accident at work and that he cannot come home for a while. She tells her that he lives in Manchester. Alice wants to know who is going to look after her daddy. Biff wants to make it up to Linda. He asks Dave to take him shopping. Steve calls to see Chris. He invites him to dinner next week. Nurse Bell tells Chris to give Kim a wide berth from now on or she will tell Frank. He knows that Kim has obviously fed her a story. Terry is nearly caught out by Vic when he calls in to see Viv at the shop. Betty wants to place an ad for a new lodger in the window. Business is good at the wine bar, but Eric will not give Sean a rise. Zoe eats there. Faye drags Steve out of The Woolpack and over to the wine bar. Biff tries to apologise to Linda. He admits that Zoe reminded him about her test. She shocks him by saying that she has decided to move out as she thinks that they have made a big mistake. Susie tells Faye and Steve that she has trained in aromatherapy, but gave up on reflexology because she doesn't like feet. Eric gets annoyed when she gives Faye her telephone number to book an appointment. He criticises her work and then she spills a glass of red wine over Faye who makes a fuss. Susie hands in her notice after Eric insults her and he is left to clean up the mess. Biff and Linda row. He doesn't want her to go, but she just thinks that he cannot cope with the no sex thing. He then produces a ring and asks her to marry him. She cries, but this time with happiness. Cast Regular cast *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith (credited as 'Robert Sudgen') *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Glover - Ian Kelsey Guest cast *Nurse Jean Bell - Jane Hollowood *Faye Clarke - Helena Calvert Locations *Biff Fowler and Linda Glover's cottage - Exterior and downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Grounds, nursery flat and office *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception and exterior *Emmerdale Farm - Yard *Pear Tree Cottage - Front room *Main Street *The Old School Tearooms/Pollard's Wine Bar - Interior and flat *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *A builder is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes